Jimmy Canvas
Jimmy Canvas is a young pro wrestler, who was trained by Shawn Michaels, Edge, and Mil Mascaras, and works for American independent promotions Pro Wrestling Guerrila (PWG), Dragon Gate USA (DGUSA), Evolve Ring of Honor (ROH) and CHIKARA, as well as Japanese wrestling promotions New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW), Dragon Gate, and Pro Wrestling NOAH. Growing up as a huge fan of wrestling, as well as WCW cruiserweights like Rey Mysterio and Eddie Guerrero, he has been harshly criticized for wrestling at a young age whilst still taking high school classes. Despite this, he excells greatly in wrestling, in both skill, charisma, and will of heart. History Jimmy Canvas attends Station Square Memorial High School, and is a big star on their wrestling team. One day, a passing Shawn Michaels noticed his immense skills on a public playground while protecting his friend, Brittney, against a perverted grizzly named Alan. The immense heart, agility, and fighting style shown by Jimmy impressed him and the next day in school, Jimmy was called up by the principal, where Michaels offered him to train him to be a junior pro wrestler. Excited about the news, Jimmy quickly accepted Michaels' offer to help him be a wrestler. Personality Outside of the ring, Jimmy is a carefree guy that enjoys hanging out with his friends, but gets really shy around girls. The same trait goes for around fellow wrestlers. As such, he has hard times trying to ask girls out that he thinks he likes. Other tahn this, though, he has considered no other type of relationships. In the ring, Jimmy is very respectful to the legends, his partners (even his regular partner T.J. Perkins), and even his opponents as well. He shakes hands with his opponents before and after every match (as part of ROH's Code of Honor), but most of them just either refuse or cheap attack him, seeing him as an annoying and stupid boy that knows nothing about wrestling. Friends/Allies *Joseph the Wolf *Brittney the Bat *Tammy Watercolor (love interest) *Surge the Hedgehog *Reggie the Bat *Sal the Echidna *Shine the Hedgehog *Fetalia the Dark *Maya the Echidna *Sakura the Hedgehog *Aileen the Hedgehog *Kendall the Terrier *Samantha the Wolf *Matthew the Fox *Jane the Bat *Audrey the Bat *Bass the Crocodile *Jerry the Echidnahog Rivals/Enemies *Drake the Hedgebat *Medusa the Succubus *Dr. Eggman *Eggman Nega *Clara the Fox *Clarice the Wolf *Julius the Black Murderer *Ozan the Hedgehog *Nazo the Hedgehog *Alan the Grizzly Bear *Jake the Cat *Guy the Ninjahog *Cody the Echidna *Sigma the Echidna *Pierce the Echidnabat *Sear the Hedgecat *Jack the Hedgecoon Appearances *Quest for Pandora *The Daily Life in Station Square Gallery Jimmy Canvas.png|Jimmy's normal clothes JimmyCanvas.png|Jimmy's original design. Credit goes to Marbil2 of Deviantart Jimmy in Formal Clothes.png|Jimmy in more casual and formal clothes 1329016000.beholdthypecs_thanksforbeingmyfriend.png|Jimmy embracing Tammy. Credit goes to BeholdThyPecs of FurAffinity 1329172685.beholdthypecs_asweetvictory.png|Jimmy and Tammy celebrating after a match. Credit goes to BeholdThyPecs of FurAffinity JimTam Lovers by Moonlight.png|Jimmy and Tammy sharing a moment under the night sky. Trivia *Jimmy was a character adopted from Marbil2 of Deviantart. *The original picture of Jimmy when he was adopted was him with an emoish haircut. Gurahk recently decided to remake his image completely. *One of the main reasons Jimmy is shy around girls is because some of them have either raped him or "convinced him" into having sex with them, thus he is afraid every girl he comes across will try to do the same thing. *Jimmy has a Facebook page that can be accessed here. Category:Teens Category:Teenagers Category:Foxes Category:Wrestlers Category:Pro Wrestlers Category:Fighters Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:Gurahk's Characters Category:Adopted Characters